


fast car

by Menacherie



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menacherie/pseuds/Menacherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you got a fast car and i got a ticket to anywhere, maybe we can make a deal</p>
            </blockquote>





	fast car

**Author's Note:**

  * For [folignos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/folignos/gifts).



> COLLEGE ROAD TRIP

Taylor’s got a beat up truck that is more rust and duct tape than an actual vehicle, but it’s going to get them from point A to point B (and all the extra points in between), which is all they really care about. The car is parked in front of the dorms and their bags are thrown in the back of the truck, thrown from the window of their room on the 2nd floor. 

“Did we get everything?” Jordan asks. “Extra phone chargers?” 

“We can buy one in a gas station if we need to,” Taylor says, flopped forward on his tiny bed. He snuffles once, trying to memorize the smell of home before they leave. 

“Yes but we won’t _need_ to if we pack an extra one Hallsy,” Jordan says, and Taylor smiles into his pillow. 

“We have two between us, I think we’re good,” Taylor says, shoves up on his elbows. “Bro, just chill. Me, you, the open road for a million miles.” 

“And probably the whole moose population of Canada,” Jordan grouses. 

“Them too.” 

Nuge sticks his head in their door and looks around. “You two haven’t left yet?” 

“Jordan is trying to find an extra car charger,” Taylor explains with large eyes. 

Nuge’s eyebrows pick up and then he rolls his eyes. “Jordan just get on the damn road,” he says. “The only other people left on the floor are Davo and Nail,” he tells them. 

“And you know it’s because Nail is having to drag Davo away from the rink, finger by finger.” 

Jordan finally sighs and grabs his last bag. He throws it over his hunched shoulders. “You two suck,” he says, clearly in a sulk. 

Nuge bursts out a laugh, and Taylor smiles and closes the door behind them.

\--

Jordan makes Taylor stop by the gas station for the first round of diet-breaking snacks, snickers, mountain dews, gummy bears. If it lacks nutritional value, Jordan shoves it onto the counter. The cashier looks amused at the growing pile, but by the time Jordan is finished and starts fishing around for his wallet, the woman looks genuinely horrified. 

“Road trip,” Taylor tells her with a grin as Jordan swipes his card. 

She nods faintly and shoves everything into a bag for them. 

\--

The thing about being best friends, Taylor muses, is that silence is a blessed thing to come by until you need someone to talk to you. Taylor’s been drowsy the last 15 minutes or so, but Jordan has his nose stuck in a book. Taylor gave up trying to talk to him 50 kilometers ago, after getting “yeah” to increasingly weird questions. 

Finally he pulls over with a yawn. “Your turn,” he says. 

“I wasn’t supposed to drive for another 50 kilometers,” Jordan whines, shutting his book. 

“I’m exhausted, I’ve been driving for like, five hours,” Taylor says, stretching out his fingers. Jordan glances over at him and presses his thumb under Taylor’s eye. 

“Alright you big baby,” he says, swiping his thumb and grinning at him. 

“I’ll read your book to you,” Taylor says as they unbuckle their seatbelts. 

“Okay,” Jordan says. 

Taylor crawls across the seats while Jordan does the sensible thing and walks around the truck. He shakes his head at Taylor as he adjusts the seat to his liking. “Start at the top of the page,” Jordan says. 

Taylor nods and settles in against the pillow squished against the door before starting to read aloud. 

\--

“We don’t have a reservation for a Hall,” the woman says and glances at them when Jordan groans. “Eberle? What about an Eberle?” he bursts out. 

She watches him for a moment until he composes himself and then she starts typing. “No, no reservations for an Eberle either,” she pauses. 

“We still have rooms available,” she says. 

“See, it’s not like in the movies, nothing bad really happened,” Taylor tells him, gently nudging his side. 

“But they’re all one bedroom Kings,” she finishes. 

“Oh,” Taylor says. 

“Yeah, Oh,” Jordan says. “Are there, any like, cots?” 

“Normally we would have some,” she says. 

“But you don’t now?” Taylor asks with a sigh and shakes his head. “Nah, it’s cool, we can share a king. They’re bigger than the small twins we normally sleep on. Can we get extra blankets though?” 

“Oh because blanket sharing is where you draw the line?” Jordan asks. 

Taylor glances over at him, a little wounded. “Sorry,” Jordan says. “I’m gonna go grab our bags,” he tells Taylor and scurries back out into the cool night. He sighs and shakes his head. 

\--

It’s not bad, and that's the problem, Jordan thinks as Taylor comes out of the bathroom, steam billowing out behind him. He’s only in his boxers, because Jordan’s world is a comedy for someone else. His hair is still damp. 

It’s not bad, and that’s the problem, because Jordan took this road trip to try and get too much of Taylor, to try and get over Taylor by the process of being too close and it’s already not working. 

“Shower’s free, Taylor says, and flops out on the bed next to Jordan. 

“I’ll take it in the morning.”

Taylor hums and shakes out his hair to spray Jordan. Jordan blinks out the water and shoves Taylor away from him with a laugh.

Taylor shoves back, and the book Jordan was reading falls to the floor. “Tomorrow we’re driving forever,” Taylor says and flops on Jordan to keep him from pushing again. 

Jordan sighs and accepts his fate. “Not forever, we’re gonna stop at that lake for a while,” he tells Taylor. 

“Yeah,” Taylor says. “We can probably camp there instead of getting another hotel,” he says. 

“Sure,” Jordan says, and pushes Taylor’s wet hair out of his face. Taylor turns his head into Jordan’s hand and grins at him. 

Jordan is so fucked. 

\--

Nothing happens in the bed. They both keep a respectable distance (Jordan does, but Jordan also wakes up with Taylor wrapped around him) and when Jordan wakes up and disentangles himself from Taylor to take a shower, Taylor just rolls over and falls back asleep. 

\--

“Hey Jordan,” Taylor says, about 40 minutes after they’ve left the hotel. 

“What?” 

“I think I left my car charger at the hotel.” 

“Fuck!” 

\--

They get to the campsite relatively early, which is good because the sun is out. Jordan figures by the time they set up they’ll be warm enough to fully enjoy the lake. 

Taylor doesn’t even bother trying to set up camp, he just dives into the lake. 

“FUCK IT'S COLD!” he yelps when he resurfaces. 

Jordan bursts into laughter and nearly drops all the shit he’s managed to drag out of the truck. 

“That’s what you get for not helping set up!” he yells. 

Taylor drags himself out of the lake, dripping wet. Jordan digs through one of the bags and throws him a towel. Taylor grabs it out of the air and stalks towards Jordan. 

Jordan frowns and then shakes his head. “Dude, no, NO!” he yells, but Taylor is still walking towards him and acting like he’s going to pick him up. “I’m not getting wet yet!” 

“Yes you areeeee,” Taylor says in a sing song voice. 

Jordan laughs and starts running away from Taylor. 

Taylor still manages to grab him, though at that point he’s nearly dry anyways. “I’ll always get you,” Taylor says, and then bursts into giggles. 

\--

They’re supposed to be in their tent, but it’s a clear sky and neither of them can tear themselves away from the vision of the stars. 

“Shit man, you can’t get this kind of view back home,” he whispers.

Taylor hums in agreement and then shifts around. “Well, when you wanna remember what the universe looks like, you can just look at me,” he says. 

Jordan looks over at him, and Taylor is clearly playing, but Jordan isn’t when he just shrugs and nods. “Yeah,” he says, and his throat feels raw and aching. 

Taylor’s face does a lot of things, none of which make Jordan feel confident. “Shit,” Taylor curses and launches himself at Jordan. “That was the sappiest shit I’ve ever heard and I said half of it,” Taylor tells him before kissing Jordan. 

Jordan makes a noise of surprise, but clutches Taylor’s shirt when he tries to leave. “No, just, c’mere,” Jordan say into Taylor’s mouth and pulls him closer. 

“We could have been doing this for ages,” Taylor says later, lips bruised with kisses. They’ve zipped their sleeping bags together and Jordan welcomes the way Taylor curls around him. His presence all around Jordan. 

“Yeah, but then, we wouldn’t have such a sappy story to tell everyone when we get back,” Jordan tells him with a laugh. 

"True," Taylor says, and presses a kiss to his lips. Jordan sighs and lets his eyes slip shut.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the prompt and was like, this can't go anywhere but ROAD TRIP


End file.
